If only there was Hope
by 4EverCharmed
Summary: When Hope left that night after the truth came out, Maura thought of many ways to tell her how she felt but knew she would not want to talk to her. Imstead she wrote a letter...could this be the start of a new relationship for the pair? Could the pair who used to be friends be mother and daughter? sorry i am not good with summaries!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

_"Here goes..."_

Normally when Maura Isles wants to say something, she just says it. Straight to the point. After all is it not best to be honest with people?. This time however she was lost for words, and she was not even talking to anybody just simply writing a letter.

A letter to her mum.

Sighing she screws up yet another piece of paper which just contains the words 'I'm sorry'. The dining room table now turning into a mountain of paper balls. Looking over at the portrait hanging on the wall, the one her biological father drew of her mother crying at her grave. Biting her lip she looks down at the blank sheet in front of her.

_" Okay Maura it's now or never, you're the chief medical examiner of the commonwealth Massachusetts...you break news on a weekly basis to people who have lost loved ones. You can do this"_

Hope.

I just wanted to say that I am truly sorry for the pain I have caused you this past few months and I understand that you may never want to see me again. I wished that I had told you sooner as I am not a person that can lie as you well know from when we first met. The truth of the matter is I only found out who you really was a couple of days before I saw you. I tried to find you when I found out that you were alive and I kept telling myself it was only research as you was a doctor, that the only reason I was doing it was to learn from you. My friend Jane however saw right through it and was the one who persuaded me to contact you. I never knew until recent that I was dead to you or so you was told by Paddy. I only hoped I could do something to make it all better. If you need me to never contact again for that to happen just tell me and that will be it but I need to know, ever since you walked out my door I could not help but feel guilty and I need to know what to do. If not as my mother but as the new found friend you made. Tell me what to do.

Sorry.

Maura.

Walking up the path towards a stranger of a house, Maura pulls down the mailbox lid placing the letter secured in an envelope inside. Closing it back up she lets out a sigh of relief for finally getting what she feels off her chest. Now all she has to do is wait. Looking up at the house, she backs away making her way back to her car until a voice catches her breath causing her to freeze on the spot.

"Maura?"

Looking over her shoulder worried, Maura notices Hope standing midway on the path watching her with a look of fear and sadness.

Author's note: this was supposed to be a one shot however if you would like me to continue and show Hope's reaction please let me know. Hope you enjoyed the chapter! :)


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Seeing the fearful look at the person standing behind her, Maura did not know whether to nod and walk on to her car or to let all the walls she held against her family come crashing down and confront her. Taking a breath she decided on the first option of heading to her car only to be stopped by a tight hand gripping her arm preventing her from taking another step.

"Maura..what are you doing here? why was you at my mailbox?"

Keeping hold of her arm, Hope waits for her answer wanting to know what was going on. Maura looks at her sadly knowing she cannot lie her way out of it.

" I was leaving you a letter ..I haven't seen you in a couple of months and to be honest I was too worried to knock or call so I thought it was be easier for the both of us if I wrote you a letter explaining all that I know"

Hope nods slowly and drops her hand from Maura's arm.

" you better come inside then..I've done some thinking myself and I do have a few questions even if I was scared to ask them"

Maura turns back to her nodding also and follows her inside grabbing the letter out the box on the way then shuts the door. Heading through the living area, Maura sits opposite Hope looking at her.

"I think that maybe you should just ..read this"

Maura holds the letter up and places it on the table in front of Hope. Hope picks the letter up and looks down reading it. Maura watches as she takes it what is said in the letter and frowns concerned when she notices her hand starting to shake causing the paper to wobble. Hope takes a few rapid deep breaths and drops the letter looking down.

"Hope?"

Getting no answer, Maura stands up and walks over sitting next to her to get a response. Hope looks up at her with teary eyes and tries to say something before shaking her head letting a tear go. Maura looks a little wide eyed and panics.

" I'm sorry I'm so sorry I didn't mean to make you cry..I know I'm the last person you want to see but I just ..needed to tell you"

Hope takes a breath and shakes her head looking at her seriously.

"no..I should be the one apologising I never let you explain ..I just assumed when you told me who you were that it was some..evil thing that Paddy planned.. he was the one who told me that my daughter died and had her buried..after that he turned so nasty and kept his distance before I ended up leaving him..because of his family ..his honour towards them he shut everybody out eventually even if it meant hurting them. I got it into my head that he must of sent you to tell me that you was her to get back at me leaving him as he also gets revenge"

"Maura looks at her a little teary herself.

" I get that it's a lot to take in but I would not be able to go along with a plan of any sort I would break out in hives"

Maura smiles at her trying to break the awkwardness gaining a smile in return.

" that is true and now I know why you broke out in hives when you first saw me because you panicked at what you might have to say"

Maura gives a little laugh nodding then looks down to her lap when Hope takes hold of her hand giving it a tiny squeeze.

" I do wish we can start a fresh..just forget what happened get everything out in the open and move on..does no good dwelling on the past and a past without my daughter is not worth thinking of ..what do you say?"

Maura places her other hand on top of Hope's and nods smiling.

"start a fresh"

Author's note: I hope you liked this chapter and it was not too boring with the build up. I wanted Hope to be able to see the letter from chapter 1 otherwise I would be repeating myself! and the version of Hope and Paddy's past is a little intriguing as I had an idea to bring Paddy into the fic!


End file.
